Charmed and Dangerous
by Aroura Tonks
Summary: The basic idea of this story is that there is a new charater that comes into the sisters lives but she is not as she appears to be
1. Cecilia

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"Coming!" I heard from inside I figured it was one of the Hallowell sisters. The door opened and a woman around the age of 25 stood in the door way, she was in a red strapless top and jeans. She was also a brunette. "Hi" she puffed out.

"PAGE!" I heard someone else yell "GET YOU ASS IN HERE!" I look around "Page" I was guessing her name was considering someone screamed it out. Couldn't see anything I focused my vision on the back youngest Hallowell sister

"I'm guessing your Page" I said not knowing what to say to her

"Yep that's me what can I help you with" she said, turning around a lot to see behind her

"I need you and your sisters Help" I paused then added "magical help"

"PAGE!" someone screamed again

"Hold that thought" she said turning around and running back inside and around the corner. So being the idiot that I am and hate being I followed her in and god I wish I didn't. I followed her into the living room, and it was absolutely trashed, feathers every where from the pillows, the grandfather clock was smashed and the couch was on its side and there was a hole through it. Before I could look around and figure out what the hell was going on all I saw was a fire ball from an upper level demon flying at my face.

"WACH OUT!" I heard someone cry, I didn't need there warning, being a witch that I am I had the power over nature and the 4 elements, so I pushed my hands out in front of me and (using wind) blew it back at the demon. Apparently it was a female demon because when she went up in flames she screamed at the top of her lungs and well she looked like a girl she had long hair and just had the fetchers of a girl.

"What the bloody hell was that" I said looking at each of the three Hallowell sisters

"I was just about to ask the same question, So hears a different one who are you?" one of them asked don't ask me which one I only know which ones Page because someone screamed out her name

"My name if Cecilia, I came to you guys for help but I came at the wrong time and you guys were, well" I looked around the room "buzzy"

"Yeah, what help are you looking for exactly?" the same one asked

"Ok, well. I'm kind of new at this, this being magic that is, and well I was looking for someone to help me and teach me about it. And so I'm not completely confused which witch is which, ha-ha see what I did there" I said trying to defuse the tension, they didn't laugh

"Well, first, I'm Phoebe, and second we don't know you how to we know you're not evil yourself?"

"I don't know, but I'm not I swear, I just didn't know who else to come to and you being to mot powerful witches of the age might as well start hear"

"What about your parents" asked the other one which must me Piper

"they resently died and that's when I got my powers, apparently they bound them until they thoughtI was old enough, I don't know when that was meant to be" I said

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I have an idea on how we can tell we can trust you or not, well just get the book of shadows and all you have to do is touch it" Page said, _shit, stupid witches_

"Alright" I said and then added "or I can do what people have tried to do before me"

They gave me a long look "and what would that be?" Piper said putting her hands on her hips

"Kill you!" I yelled and though a fire ball at them, it didn't work bloody Piper froze it

"Well that was unexpected and downright rude" Page said "fire ball" she orbed the fire ball and throw it at me, my own fire ball that bitch, I dodged it thankfully

"You know someone's going to get you soon and I have a feeling it's going to be me"

"Cecilia!" someone yelled behind me. It was my goody two-shoes sister

"Oh not you, god same times I wish I would have killed you too" I snapped and the shimmered out of there and down to the under world

"Well how did it go? Did you kill them?" someone else asked

"No Arianna I didn't the bitches wanted me to touch to book of shadows I tried to kill them they stopped the fire ball and then bloody Jessica shows up and I had to shimmer out of there because I couldn't handle 4 witches, 3 of which was the charmed ones and 1 was my annoying sister. God one day I'm going to kill her" I said in rage

"Well one fire ball would have fixed the sister issue" she said

"She's my sister I'm not going to kill her unless I really have to, where's Caleb?"

"Right here, listen if you don't want to kill your sister yourself I will" Caleb said coming out of the shadows and up behind me. Tracing my shoulder with one hand which walking to face me and then kissed me, it was only short, not like it usually is.

"I'm not sure if I can, I mean she is my sister" I said slowly. He was still very, very close to me, him mouth was also close to mine

"Yes but you don't have to kill her, I'll do it" he said looking deeply into my eyes

"No, I need to be the one to do it" I said, sternly

"Far enough" he said, walking back around me and back into the shadows of where he dwelled


	2. Jessica

"Cecilia!" I yelled, barging through a house that didn't belong to me. It was really her, really my sister that left me.

"Oh not you, god same times I wish I would have killed you too" she snapped, and then she simmered away, I'm guessing back to the underworld, or most specific back to Caleb.

When she left I realised whose house I was in, it was the house of the charmed ones. They all turned to face me, _great_, I thought, I knew it was going to be down to me to tell the sisters why _my_ sister had just tried to kill them.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the sisters raged,

"And who the hell what that?" another one of the sisters added.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jessica, and that, was my sister Cecilia. By the Way, I am so, so sorry about what just happened" I didn't know what to say to them, I mean, my sister just tried to kill them, how am I going to explain that.

"Yeah, see, the question is what _did _happen?" the last one said

"Um… well, my sister tried to kill you, I tried to catch my sister and…um here we are, I guess" I said, hoping they would believe it and not ask any more questions. All I really wanted to do was go back to the house and try to find my sister before she tries to kill or actually kill somebody

"What is your sister?" this was getting confusing I didn't know which sister was which

"Ok before I answer that can I please know your names, I told you mine"

"I'm Paige, that's Phoebe and that's Piper" the youngest said "now like I asked what is your sister", I had no idea what she meant by that

"A witch?" hoping that's what she meant

"Oh, really, if she's a witch then how come she could throw a fire ball?" Piper raged

"I don't know! I've been trying to figure that out for ages! She has these new powers, I don't know where she got them fro, but it's scaring me and I don't know what to do anymore!" they went silent for a bit, I could not believe that I just yelled like that, but everything was getting confusing and all of it was scaring me.

"You said new powers, does that mean she wasn't always, well, evil?" phoebe asked,

"No, she wasn't always evil" I took a deep breath and continued "she's under the influence of an upper level Demon that goes by the name of Caleb. She met him about 3 months ago, and even after a few days of knowing him she began to change, and then she just lost it, almost killed mum and dad. Arianna different upper level demon- well not as "upper level" as Caleb is, killed my older brother, just after Cecilia went all nuts on us. Ever since then I've been trying to find her, this is the closest I've got."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, uh guys can I talk to you, over here" Phoebe said moving towards the kitchen, I knew they were going to talk about me, but I didn't have time, I needed to find more information, so I left, I just ran out the door.

As I was going to knock on the door of my house, it opened for me. "Mum!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her,

"Jessica" she said, returning my hug,

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" she seemed so worried about me, even though I had only been gone a couple of days,

"I just stayed at a motel not that far from here, and I, kind of found Cecilia" I mumbled

"What? What happened? Are you ok, is she ok?" she asked\rambled question after question. I filled her in on what happened, it didn't take long, there wasn't much to tell really.

"So the crystal and map really worked?" she asked. I've been trying to use the crystal and a map method for about a month it never really worked until a little while ago, that's why I went to a motel close to where it dropped and waited to see if it did again.

"Worked like a charm. Hey mum, you know how her power was that she could change into objects"

"Yeah" she replied,

"well her power has changed, she can control the elements, and that has nothing to do with her power so it can't mean that she's going to the next stage in her power if it has nothing to do with the one she started off with, and trust me it's one hell of a power" I explained.

"Well, that could be the case of what that demon is doing to her" she was right, even though, we personally have never heard of the demon, or what he can do.

"yes but mum, we have no idea what he is doing to her, I could have waited around and answer 5 million questions that the charmed ones where going to ask and then see if I could use the book of shadows to look him up, but I thought it would have been a better bet to come home and see if I can find anything on Google" I said, sitting on the couch and putting my laptop on my knees.

"Or you could have asked alexander" she suggested, Alexander was my whitelighter and I can't believe I didn't go to him first, I didn't even think of it,

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that, man sometimes I'm so stupid, ALEX!" I yelled the name of my whitelighter, well I yelled his nick name, "ALEX!" he orbed right in front of me,

"Yes?" he said

"What do you know about an upper level demon that goes by the name of Caleb?" I asked

"I know that whatever you do, you shouldn't go near him, why?" uh oh

"Haven't you wondered where Cecilia has gone?"

"She didn't, did she?" he asked

"Alex, it's been bloody 3 months haven't you wondered where she's gone?" I didn't mean to yell at him, but he was our whitelighter not just mine but hers to

"I knew something happened to her, the elders knew that too, they knew the whole damn story but they wouldn't tell me, I've been trying to figure out what has happened to her and I have been looking for her since she went of my radar!" he yelled back at me, I felt really bad. I never knew that he'd been that worried and been looking for her. If I would have gone to him first before all of this happened, I would have actually got somewhere.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea, I've been trying to find her for ages, and I did but then I kind of lost her" I just started rambling on and told him everything, like I should have in the first place.

"So how about we get the crystal out and see if she might have showed up somewhere?" he said after I shut my mouth,

"Sounds like a plan" I said. We went upstairs to my room, where I moved all the witch supplies, and I got out the map and the amethyst crystal.

Normally nothing would have showed up, and the crystal wouldn't have dropped, but this time it did, in a matter of about 5 seconds, and fantastic, she was back at the house of the charmed ones.

"Shit!" I said, grabbing my jacket I raced back down stairs and out the door, I would have kept running if Alex did say something

"Jess don't!" he yelled after me

"I have too!" I yelled back, I knew he wouldn't run after me, that's not his way of doing things, instead he orbed in front of me.

"Hey that's cheating" I said almost running into him "Alex, she's my sister, I have to" he looked at me for a while then finery said,

"Fine, but I'll be watching and if things get too bad I'm orbing you out of there" he said stepping aside, that was all I needed, I went back to running, luckily there house wasn't too far from mine, I got there quickly.

The door was already open, so without an invitation, I ran inside. I could hear yelling and realised it was in the same place as last time, so I went there first. Shock ran through my body, _oh crap!_ I thought, as I focused my vision on the 2 people trying to kill the charmed ones. It was Caleb and Cecilia,

"Cecilia, stop!" I yelled, she heard and turned to face me,

"Jessica, stay out of this!" it scared me to see the evil in her eyes, they weren't the same ones I use to bitch at when she was being annoying, they were darker, and I hated to see her that way.

"I'm never going to stay out of it! I'm your sister and I'm not going to give up on you!" as soon as I got the words out of my mouth, I could see a fire ball coming at my face, it wasn't Cecilia's it was Caleb's

_Ah hell!_


End file.
